The Diamond in the Rough
by Flare Region
Summary: It stands to be an obvious fact that not everyone leads good and happy lives. There are those in the world whose lives are horrible and bleak. Where they are unsure if living in this world is worth it. Unsure if their existence is even meaningful. And one person, with this mind, only cares about achieving his goal. (OC involved)


**Hello everyone! Name is, well, Flare. Since this is my first time in the RWBY fanfiction section, I felt like I should introduce myself.**

**Anyway, I don't really know what to say here... *Chuckles nervously* So I'll just let you guys start reading.**

**Oh. And thank you guys so much if you decide to read this. I appreciate it. And one last thing.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own RWBY or anything in the verse. It properly belongs to Rooster Teeth. The only thing I own is this Fanfic and my OC. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prologue Part 1: Execution**_

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for. He had been looking forward to this day for a year. All the hard work he had been doing was for this. And no way was he going to let it be for naught. If he did, he wouldn't forgive himself. Ever.

It was nighttime in Vale, 22:17 on his scroll. He wasn't allowed to initiate his assault until 22:30. But the time for him was going slow and dull. He couldn't wait. He was itching to get started. Once he did this, he could rest easy. All he cared about was finishing his goal, and spend the rest of his days in solitude.

What was he wanted was revenge.

Revenge on the one who he had thought was the kindest person in the world. The one whom he could always rely on. Who would be there for everything he accomplished in the future. Watch him become he Huntsman he strived to be.

Only except this person had used him. Manipulated him. Wanted him for his own nefarious purposes. Betrayed him. And now, he was here to end his life.

He sat in the darkness, inside a hidden base somewhere in a location that was near devoid of life. He stood in front of a pair of doors. They were locked until the designated time: 22:30.

The man was expecting someone to deliver him a load of dust. At least fifteen boxes of it. However, the deliverer was taken care of, and he had replaced him. The enemy would be surprised… if it was a normal bad guy.

He was many levels underground. He had lost count after thirty-three floors. It didn't matter to him either way. No matter the spot, he WOULD finish his mission.

A small rumble came from a phone he had in his pocket. Someone was calling him. Quietly, he reached into his pocket and pulled the phone out, hitting answer and putting the device to his ear. "Hello?" he whispered.

A female voice came through the speaker, it was a gentle voice, but it held seriousness. "It's almost time. We're finishing up the stragglers so you can have a private 'chat'. You ready?"

The teenager replied, whispering still, his tone serious as well. "I've been ready for the last year."

The voice chuckled at his answer. "You keep saying that. Glad to see that you're not nervous or had the thought to chicken out and run."

He shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "Never. This is the moment I've been waiting for. There is no way in hell I'll let it slip." He looked around, making sure he was still alone. "He'll pay."

"That he will." The voice was silent for a moment, causing the teen to worry a slight bit before she spoke again. "We believe in you. Do it. For Em."

Upon hearing that name, his face was saddened a bit before being replaced by determination. "Yeah."

The voice sounded a bit relieved to hear his words, knowing he was serious. And prepared. "Good. Good luck." The sound cut out, hanging up on the other line.

His hand dropped to his side, as if it was limp. The grip on the phone tightened slightly before putting it back in his pocket.

The teen was wearing a large coat, a green one at that, it was covering a majority of his body, the torso covered fully. At the legs, in the front, it was short, showing just above his knees that he was wearing brown pants. At the back, it flowed down to his ankles.

It also had a hood, which he had up to conceal his face. Though he had been warned that his adversary was aware that he knew it was him who was preying after him, but it couldn't hurt to try and hope. Either way, it really didn't matter.

He checked the time: 22:30. It was finally time to have his showdown. No going back.

The doors began to open, opening by a device hidden within the walls. He could hear the gears turning inside as they opened his path. He grabbed the cart, the boxes of dust hiding him, making it seem that he was the one the man had been expecting.

Pushing the cart forward, he was inside the big alter, where he would find his antagonist. The doors behind him slowly began to close, once again hearing the gears turn and turn until the only escape was blocked. He wasn't able to back out now.

Too bad he didn't have any desire to.

He couldn't see it, his view obscured by the crates, but the one he despised was sitting in his chair, looking at a screen of files. He was plotting his next move.

The man was in his sixties, having on a silver robe that had complicated designs on its back. Everywhere else, it was a bit plain. It hid his entire body, showing no pants or anything. His feet were showing though: He had on boots.

Hearing the cart close to his throne, he turned away from his screen, hitting a button to shut it off. He grins, happy to see he got what he wanted as he stood up. "There it is. My dust. I'm so glad to see it's finally here." He starts clapping, his claps echoing throughout the silent hall.

The teen, hearing his claps, decides it's time to reveal himself, and walks around the cart, walking out from and walking along the side, looking at the enemy.

The man doesn't act surprised at all. Instead, he stops clapping. He sighs out loud, sounding a bit tired. "So you've come back to me. I was wondering when you would finally appear… "He holds his arm out to him, having his palm open as he motioned to the mysterious teen before him. "…Almaz."

The teen, whose name is Almaz, doesn't do anything but look at him with piercing eyes. If the man could see his gaze, he might feel threatened. "So it's true. You knew I was coming… Uncle."

The Uncle chuckles, keeping his eyes on him, not letting him do anything sneaky. "Of course I did, my boy. I'm not blind to see that someone had it out for me. Though, I was partly expecting some mercenary who was hired a lot of lien to come and assassinate me… well, try." He laughed at his own joke, Almaz not amused by it.

"If you knew it was me, then why didn't you run away? Run and hide somewhere like you usually do." Anger was in his voice, the pent up feelings beginning to show. However, his hood hid those features from showing.

The Uncle held up his hand, holding out a finger and wagged it. "Tsk tsk tsk. What good would that accomplish? You would just keep coming after me until I was finally dead." He stopped wagging his finger. "…Or at least until I died of old age. And that doesn't sound like a bright future. Now does it?"

Almaz remained silent, not planning on playing along to his little game. Instead, he reached onto his belt, moving under the coat and pulling out a handgun. He aimed it at his Uncle, his sights on the spot between his eyes.

"Impatient now, aren't we? I thought I taught you to not be hasty." He smirked at him.

He frowns, using his other hand to pull back the top, cocking his handgun. "True. But you also taught me not to let my prey escape. And that's what I'm doing."

His Uncle acts all offended, putting his right hand on his chest. "You're calling me an animal? You're treating me like I'm some sort of Grimm?" His playful attitude suddenly turns into seriousness, looking at Almaz with dark eyes. "How right you are."

Before Almaz expects it, his Uncle waves his hand towards to the other side of the crate, flames blowing out of his fingertips and scraping the cart with enough force to topple it all over to Almaz.

Seeing this, he quickly jumps out of the way, watching the stack fall and hit the ground, the tops popping off to reveal its contents. However, to Almaz's surprise, dust didn't fall out. What came out was TNT. His eyes widened. (He wasn't kidding!), he thought. (He's more devious than ever!

By the time he landed and turned to look at him, he was gone, standing on a platform far away from him as it began to ascend upwards. An elevator he soon realized. His Uncle grinned and waved as he disappeared, a stone wall between them now.

Furious, he sprinted towards the shaft, hearing the countdown timer getting closer and closer to its end. Arriving, he looked upwards, watching the platform going up. (I'm not letting you escape! Today, you will die!)

Quickly ejecting his clip from his gun, he holds it in his left hand, looking at it. Pressing a button on the magazine, two long retractable blades extend out of it, the metal getting slightly smaller and smaller as it extended out to its end. Within a second, the seemingly useless clip turned into a double bladed sword, ready for fighting usage.

Pulling his arm back, he look back upwards to the still rising platform, holding a second button on the clip. Performing this simultaneously, he threw his arm forward and let go of the button, one of the blades suddenly splitting into small pieces, but attached to a metallic string. The blade had transformed into a chain whip.

At the end of the string was a blade piece, flying forward towards one of the metals rods underneath the platform. As Almaz hoped, it reached a rod and began wrapping itself around it, tying itself up and lifting Almaz off the ground. Back at the crates, the timer hit zero on the large packs of dynamite, and exploded, the explosion flooding the room they were standing in a minute ago.

Flying up with the platform, Almaz looked down once he heard the explosion. He started to relax a bit before he saw the explosion come out into the elevator shaft, making its way up to him. He sighed to himself. (It's always one problem after the other.)

Clicking the second button again, the chain whip began reeling him in to the metal rod he had caught onto. Having wheeled in all the way, he stood on the bar and pulled in the rest of his whip, the metal parts reconnecting themselves into a full blade again.

Taking a brief look down, he sees the explosion getting closer, bit by bit. He looks back up and starts climbing the bars, jumping up and reaching his way to the top of the platform. He made careful to gauge his path before just moving blindly. One wrong move and that'll be the end of him.

On the top, meanwhile, his Uncle was paying attention to his scroll, continuing his plotting as he ascended. "Ah… so many plans I have in my head that need to be done. But yet, I have little resources to pull them off." He looks up from his scroll, not even turning around. "I have you to thank for that, Nephew."

At the edge of the platform, Almaz was barely climbing onto the top, hearing his words. The platform was quite spacious, looking able to hold one hundred people. As he stood, he looked back down the shaft, the explosion falling behind, meaning it meant no more harm. After that, he looked forward and took a few steps away from the edge, his Uncle turned to face him, still looking serious and having that evil look in his eye. Feeling his gaze sweep over him, Almaz had to be honest: It made him shiver slightly.

"You have nothing to say for yourself? Alright. I'll just have to kill you." He flicks his wrist at his nephew, more flames spewing at him, which Almaz dodges, rolling out of harm's way and aiming his pistol at him. He fires a couple of shots, the handgun shooting above average powered aura bullets towards the aging man.

Smirking, he moves both his hands in front of him and moves them up, forming a flame shield, blocking all the shots. As he disperses the wall, however, he is greeted by the sight of Almaz rushing to him with his sword ready, swinging it at him.

He holds his arm up, the metal making contact with his arm and stopping the sword. Almaz eyes widen, confused as to how he blocked it. (It should have gone right through his arm! There's no way! Unless…) He moves fast and slashes his blade down, the robe sleeve ripping apart to reveal a big metal armor piece on his forearm.

Jumping away quickly, he looks at the piece, then back to his Uncle. "So the rumors were true! You did lose your-"

His Uncle fires more flames at him directly, forcing Almaz to move out of the way. His Uncle looked furious, shooting blast after blast at him. "Shut up! Shut up!"

The teen kept moving and rolling from the blasts, slowly making circles around the enraged Uncle. "What's the matter? You don't like to talk about it?" He teased him, making him lose his focus and start making bad decisions.

Unfortunately for the Uncle, it was working. His mind began to get clouded with anger and fury, the thought to stop and calm down not even once coming into his mind.

"How does it feel? It doesn't feel so good to have this thrown in your face now, does it!?" Almaz spoke from experience, knowing all too well how it felt. But after being reminded constantly and constantly, he soon learned to ignore it and get over it. Though, the pain and feeling still reside within his memories.

After finally reaching the breaking point, the Uncle let out a loud yell, fed up with his antics. "THAT'S IT!" He soon switches elements, switching from fire to ice as he aimed his writts at the spot where Almaz was going to be.

Realizing too late, Almaz watches as he lands and sees his feet become stuck to the ground, ice encroaching onto his feet and ankles, immobilizing him and rooting him to the spot. (Crap!) Despite his efforts, no amount of pulling worked. He swung his sword at the ice, only to see, and feel, his sword bounce off, sparks flying as if it were metal on metal.

"Tch!" As he concentrated on his current predicament, he heard something ahead of him. Freezing, he slowly looks up. What he sees is his Uncle holding his hands close together, pointing his wrists up in the air as he was charging up a giant fireball, one ready to incinerate him and finish him.

Weighing his options, he stood in place for a second. He could keep trying to break free of the ice and see if he could succeed. If he pulled it off, he could go around the fireball and end this battle now. Though, the chances of breaking free were slim. And he would most likely end up dead.

The second choice was to brace himself for the fireball and go through it. It sounded unlikely, but he had something that will help against the fireball. And that's what he chose.

He quickly started pulling back his pistol, cocking it. But after he did, a small whirring sound is heard from inside. Inside his head, he counted. (One…) He continues this pattern, cocking the pistol and making the whirring sound.

While he was preparing, the Uncle continued to charge the fireball, failing to notice what his nephew was doing. Slowly and steadily, the fireball became very large. Large to envelop Almaz.

"Bwahahahahaha!" He held the fireball up, ready to toss it at him.

Almaz looked up, seeing the humongous fireball he planned to brave through. "Holy crap." He braced himself, ready to see if he'll live.

"Goodbye, nephew!" And with that, he tossed the fireball, the sphere of intense heat flying towards him.

As the ball came towards him, Almaz concentrated on his whole body, channeling his aura to every bit of his body. Doing this, his whole body begins to glow a faint blue, looking as if he was in blue flames, but the flames had a high opacity.

Crossing his arms into an X, the fireball envelops him. However, though in a ball of fire, he feels no pain. The searing heat doing nothing to him. And as Almaz knew, did nothing to his flame resistant coat. What it did do though was melt the ice around his ankles, which is what he was hoping for.

Free of restraint, he dashes forward and exits the fireball, his Uncles eyes widening in shock as Almaz puts his pistol against his chest, the hollow barrel pointed at his heart. Looking him in the eye, he utters two words. "Times twenty."

With that, he pulled the trigger, the handgun firing an aura bullet larger than the ball of fire his Uncle unleashed. He screamed in immense pain as it swallowed him, the aura inflicting damage.

About two seconds later, the bullet goes past and spits him out, his Uncle miraculously still standing in one piece. The look on his face says otherwise though. He tries to mutter a few words, but finds the pain too intense and stands still, until he falls over onto his back.

Panting, Almaz lets his arm rest, the gun hanging by his side as he looks at his Uncle, who is weak and defenseless. As he looks down on him, the thought flickers through mind.

This is it. This is his opportunity to kill him. To get revenge for everything he ever did to him. His goal was within reach. It could finally be over.

He walked to his side, pointing and aiming his pistol at his head, finger ready on the trigger. His Uncle only looked up at him, still in pain. But he was able to croak out a few words. "So… you finally… got here. Heh… you actually… won." He grinned.

He listened to his words, finding pleasure in defeating his Uncle. This was it. No more cards for him to play. No trick left in mind. He was ripe for the killing. (…Then why can't I pull the trigger?)

It was true. Everything was perfect except for him. His life could be silenced. But yet, he feel like he couldn't do it. It angered him. Infuriated even. But what could he do?

Biting his lip, he moved his aim to the left, firing an aura bullet and making it leave a slash on his cheek. The Uncle looked at him surprised, expecting to die right there and now. And yet, he was getting mercy.

"I can't do it." Almaz stated, he spoke quietly, but audibly. "I can't kill you… I won't have the blood of a monster on my hands."

The Uncle lay right there and said nothing as they reached the end of the elevator ride, now above ground. However, to their surprise, the platform was surrounded by the Vale Police Department. Thousands of them.

Many cops came over and handcuffed Almaz, him not struggling. Mainly because he had achieved a new goal. Though, he was trying to figure that out as they were taking him and shoving him into a helicopter all tied up. A cop got in behind him, carrying his weapons.

As for his Uncle, he was given the same treatment. Except that while he was being restrained, one cop whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, Master Rough. We'll get you out of here." That one line had him grinning like a mad man. Once again, he knew that he had won.

With Uncle confiscated, they took off into the air, giving a false line about emergencies and how they needed to take him somewhere. Commander's orders. After that, no one had dared question what they were doing, or where they were going.

He watched as the area of crowded cops began to get smaller, laughing maniacally at the end result. "And once again, I win." Turning away from the window, he faces his two new servants, grinning with delight. "Alright. Take me to my hidden house. So that way, I can begin plotting new schemes."

The pilot of the plane turns to him, turning on the autopilot and letting the vehicle fly on its own. "We're not going to your hidden house." The voice was male, a once loving voice. But, due to a disaster, it left him a bit heartless.

The Uncle looked at the pilot, stunned and confused. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

The other servant speaks up, this one a female. "You heard him." As she said that, she took her helmet off, showing her face. She had long black hair and green eyes. And not only that, but she was a Faunus. "We have a plan for you."

The next few things that happened were a blur. His mind picked up a few things that it seemed were important. "…has a visitor…" (For someone? Who?), he thought. "…for this… Rough?"

That's where he frowned. (For Uncle?) At first, he was starting to think it was a servant he had hidden to bust him out… "Almaz Rough. You have a visitor." …until he heard those words.

The door to his cell opened, guards coming in and shackling him up. Forcing him up, they led him out and took him out, making him pass other cells. All the other inmates were giving him a dirty look, obviously not too pleased that he got a visitor so early.

Almaz wasn't really paying attention to his surrounding, not caring. After all, it's one visitor. Nothing special. Nothing more. After it was over, he would be sent back to his cell and be left to rot like the others.

His mindset was cleared once he met his guest though.

They took him into a small room with a table in the middle. An interrogation room, he thought as they shoved him into the chair, making him sit as they attached his shackles to the table. Once that was done, the man opposite of him nodded and opened the door

A man walked into the room, wearing mostly dark green clothing. His jacket, shirt, pants, etc. He had white hair with glasses on, and a cane with him. Almaz looked confused. He has never before seen this man in his life. Ever. So why was someone like him visiting him?

The mysterious man sat in the chair across from him, giving him a friendly and warm smile. "Hello Almaz. It's nice to meet you." He put his hands together and rested them on the table.

Almaz was caught off guard, but after a second, realized that of course he'd know his name. Otherwise, how could he have asked to see him specifically? "Hello." He said a bit wearily. "May I ask who you are?"

The man didn't move at all when he answered. "My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster at Beacon Academy."

Almaz reacted to two words: Beacon Academy. The one place he had always dreamed of going to. He looked surprised and baffled at the Professor. "A-A-A-A-A-At Beacon?"

He nods, still smiling. "Yes."

The teen suddenly felt different. He couldn't explain it, but inside, he felt like this was some sort of new beginning. "W-Why are you here to… s-see me?"

Ozpin chuckled slightly at his sudden change in attitude. Seeing how he is acting, he decided to get straight to the point. "I'm here to talk to you about enrolling you into Beacon Academy."

Almaz felt like his heart might burst. Ozpin coming to ask him to enroll into Beacon. Despite how happy he was, he had to make sure this wasn't some sort of joke.. "But… we've never met before. You don't know what I could do. So… why?"

In response to his question, he pulls his scroll out, opening it and going through some files inside. After a few seconds, he pulls out a video file and plays it, turning it to him as it begins.

Almaz is surprised as he sees the footage. It was of the battle between him and his Uncle. Watching it, it was a bit short. Though it didn't feel short. "How is there…"

Ozpin takes the scroll away and closes it, putting it away. "Your Uncle had security cameras inside the elevator. A certain friend of mine had gotten this footage and sent it to me with this message: You should get him."

He felt flattered, deeming to be Beacon material just by one video alone. Whoever sent him that message, he had to thank dearly. "And… that's why you're here?"

Ozpin nods. "Correct. However… I'll let you attend on one condition."

Almaz's heart felt like it might be broken. Usually conditions are bad. And enrolling into a prestigious academy with a condition? It must be big.

Or so he thought. Ozpin leaned forward and said, "Tell me your past."

Almaz looked back with a blank look, not expecting that question. "Huh?"

He sits up straight up. "While yes, you have the skills to go to Beacon, you must remember: You're considered a criminal. I can see that you're no criminal. However, for Beacon, I have to be sure."

He processed his words and nodded, agreeing with his statement. But it seemed too easy. Was he really this lucky? "And… that's all I have to do?"

Ozpin once again nods.

Almaz looked down at his hands for a few seconds, recollecting all his thoughts and memories. He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Alright. I'll do it. I'll tell you everything."

* * *

**I apologize right now for my horrible Ozpin portrayal. I don't really know how exactly to talk for him. Anyway, thanks if you finished this! There will be more! So stay tuned!  
**

**And if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!**


End file.
